Mizuki's Story
by M. Castor
Summary: An American teenager forced to move in Japan hates her life there. She wants to be at home, with her nearly dissipated family-that's all. Mizuki never asked to be sucked into a world even farther from home.
1. Mizuki

**Yes, no restrictions like I had to put on Mia's story! This story slightly deviates from the Kingdom Hearts feel, but towards the end, it goes back on track. I'm happy with it and I hope you are too :D**

My body is a human clock. If I have to be at school by eight, I will be up by six-if I want to wake up at seven, I will wake up at seven on the dot without fail. My brother was the same way when we were little kids.

I trudge up the hill with my textbooks in hand. This is so stupid, why do we have to go to school to return books and finish up finals? I can't wait to be a junior-that way at least when school is done, it's done.

"Mizuki, wait up!" Sakura calls me from behind. I flash a phony smile at her as she jogs over to me with _everything _spilling out of her polo shirt.

"Sakura, please stuff the goodies back in," I wince as she nervously chuckles and pushes her size Ds into her white polo shirt. With the sleeve of my polo, I wipe beads of sweat off my forehead. The humidity today is sickening-the AC had better be on full blast when I get to school.

"Come on…I'm getting there…faster than…you," Sakura pants as she struggles to keep up with my speed. Our black-laced shoes click against the pavement rapidly.

"Yeah sure."

"What's your problem?"

"It is as hot as fuck. I have to go to school. This trudge up the hill is the worse part of my morning-that's my problem."

"We're almost there," she shrugs. "Can you believe it's our last day in school?"

"Yes."

Finally, we reach the top of the hill and spot the school in sight. The sun blinds my hazel eyes as I step into the sunlight. We cross the car-barren street and stride into Benjamin's Academy, receiving a faint blast of AC once we step into the hall. The hallways are packed with other underclassmen and upperclassmen, swarming by the lockers like bees to a beehive. When they see me, they put their head downs and pretend to have difficulty opening their lockers.

"Daichi!" Sakura shouts as if our "friends" can't hear us if they stand an inch away from us.

Daichi's a sophomore, like me, with greasy, frizzy black hair. His golf shirt is unbuttoned and I don't think his forest green slacks are either. The other sophomore next to him is Ana, with straight pigtails, blows up a wad of bubble gum. Ren is one of those rare Japanese guys that are bequeathed with natural, dark blonde hair from American mothers and are born as eye-candy of all of the girls in school. Emiko is the only junior in this ridiculous group and thus is the ringleader.

"Good morning ladies," Ren greets us, holding two water bottles. "Water?"

"Thanks Ren," Sakura grabs it from him and moves closer to him with a goofy grin on her face. She really likes him like every other sap in this school, but his physical being annoys me. Why the hell do people like him exist? All he does is breathe and everyone is all over him.

"Mizuki?" Ren waves the bottle in my face.

"No thanks," I go to my locker at the end of the row and start turning the lock.

"Come on. You know your body needs water since we're made up of 50% of it."

I roll my eyes, open my locker, and drop the textbooks in.

"Wrong, dumbshit. _40%_ right Mizuki?" Ana punches Ren playfully, catching him off guard. The water bottle rolls on the floor, spilling the cold water everywhere.

"Crap, see what you made me did, baka*," he says jokingly. As he reaches for the bottle, Sakura and Ana leap on his back while Daichi tries pulling them off with the strength of his 140 pounds of body weight. Emiko, who was watching my interaction with Ren cautiously, now leans on Daichi, jabbing her elbow into his back.

All five of them make up their own exclusive clique, nicknamed The Clique, by _moi_, which exists only to torture the freshmen and visiting junior high school kids. I would never consider myself one of them-I'm more like a groupie.

"Mizuki, why don't you just let your hair down instead of leaving it in a bun all the time?" Emiko asks, still leaning on Daichi.

"The same reason you can't get a 70 on a biology test," I retort, shutting my locker. Before she can unleash junior superiority on me, the bell rings, signaling our destination to homeroom.

'

"Okay time's up!" Sensei announces. "Puts your pens down. Don't say a word as I come over to collect the test booklet."

The class groans and rushes to finish up the remaining parts of our final test. Sensei comes around the room, picking up the answer sheets from each of us.

"Oh come on Sensei, you can't expect us to finish a test like this in an hour!" one of students protests.

"Genius American Mizuki did though."

"Hush!" Sensei silences the class temporarily.

"I thought Americans were supposed to be morons," a guy student remarks on the other side of the room.

I roll my eyes. Sensei doesn't bother quieting them down, since he is basically a welcome mat.

"Hey, want me to shove your balls into your vagina?" Daichi spits, sitting behind me. I groan and slam my forehead to the desk. It's the last day I have to see this people ever again. The only reason The Clique thinks of me as their friend because I do their homework for them and because I'm an American like Ren.

I stare out the sunny window, wishing to be in California, where all my real friends are. Why did Dad move us to Japan-oh right, I remember, "to get in touch with our family roots". It's really because of what happened to Mom and Haruki.

By the time I focus back in the classroom, it is Paper-Plane War I with cursing. Sensei disregards the chaos, checking the tests he just collected with lightning speed.

"Mizuki, I need you to be on my side," Daichi taps my shoulder with a paper plane. I watch the paper plane he toss dance in the air before being knocked down by another one. "Grab a piece of paper."

"I'll pass," I nonchalantly decline.

'

"Finally we get to be juniors! I hated being a damn sophomore," Sakura says as we stand outside the school with teenagers pouring out. "Just gotta make sure I get the report card before my parents do. Anyways, we gotta go eat out to celebrate."

"Yup."

"Agreed."

"You know it."

Ren nods.

"Nah."

"Oh come Mizuki," Sakura whines, shaking my arm. I shake my head and pull my arm back.

"I don't feel like it. I'll go home."

I start striding away from The Clique, sensing their glares at my back.

"We're meeting up at the park tomorrow, you better be there!" Emiko shouts as I continue to walk away.

Why bother? They're not my friends.

When I get to my house, which is a twenty-minute walk, I precipitate on my king-sized ivory bed with a heavy sigh. I'm not in the mood to watch a movie and I definitely don't want to talk my dad, who's coming home the day after tomorrow. I turn on my side and pick up the photograph of the life I used to have before everything changed.

Mom's hair was the color of a milk chocolate Hershey's bar and it reached down to her behind. She had the gentlest greyish blue eyes that I've ever seen, and always wore the most stylish hats and dresses, since we are pseudo-rich class. Dad had been much younger looking and looked less Asian in America than he does when he comes here. He's a commander of the military and is barely home. Haruki is my twin brother with all of my features with the exception of short hair. Both of us were three-years-old in this picture.

I long to go back to such a time. Dad, I still feel like an outsider here, even though my grandfather and dad are Japanese and that makes me Italian-Japanese, and I moved to Tokyo four years ago. _I feel like I'm in a different world and that I don't belong-I just want to leave this place._

***idiot**


	2. The Life I Wish Was Different

The following day, I meet up with The Clique at Haru Park. They enjoy spending their leisure time making little kids piss their pants who just want to play on the swings. I lean back on the bench, wearing a green tank top embedded with a few crystals, black denim shorts, and green pumps. The swing set is behind me, so I can hear what all the children are saying as Ana and Ren intimidate the kids.

"They're a bunch of asses," one of the girls says to her friend. "There's another one of them sitting right there."

"Some people don't know the meaning of inside voices," I mutter sarcastically as I fan my face with my hand. The two girls continue regardless of my comment.

"She just kisses up to them since they like her for her brains. Everyone can see that."

"Shut up," I spring from the bench and confront the twelve year old and the thirteen year old. "Don't you have some anime to fan girl over?"

"Hey, who's buggin' my Mizuki?" Sakura leaps off at the tip of the swing, followed by Ren and Ana. Sakura's boobs bounce vibrantly, making the girls envious and embarrassed; they leave right away. "That's what I thought assholes."

Those girls are right though, all I do is abide what they say. It's better be their allies than their enemies.

Emiko puffs smoke from her cigarette and then rubs it into the dirt. The Clique jauntily swarm by the bench as I sit back down. This probably means they're going to offer me opium again or ask me to do something I don't want to do.

"Guess what?" Sakura sits next me and puts an arm around my shoulder. "Daichi is throwing a party on his cruise ship."

"That's what's up."

"We have to go, it's on Saturday."

"No, no, no, I can't," I insist and stand up. Emiko shoves me back down with a death glare.

"You never hang out with us outside of school," Emiko complains as she digs in her pocket for a cigarette.

"What I'm doing now then?"

"I hate it when you act like a smartass."

"Well, I'm not going. Sorry." I cross my arms and pout. The three girls exchanged sly glances with each other while left Daichi and Ren talk amongst themselves by the picnic area.

"You know, a lot of different people will be going. _Maybe Haruki?_" Sakura suggests, playing the Haruki card on me.

I sigh, arguing mentally with my hydrophobia and my desire to find my lost twin brother.

"Fine, I'll go," I consent unwillingly.

"Yeah, Daichi did say that a guy that looked like your gender bender is going-paid for his ticket and everything," Ana adds, buttering me up more. The girls gleefully shout and rub my shoulder, talking all at once about what they're going to wear, the other boys, and what they're wearing again. While they go on about frivolous things that I won't ever get to worry about, I'm thinking about seeing Haruki onboard the ship. It's been nine years since I last saw him.

_We were all going to Melinda Park-me, Haruki, my mom, and my dad. It was a breezy, sunny day that begged us to get out of the house. Haruki and I were flying our kites, getting it tangled more than once. Mom was there, wearing a cherry dress and a matching hat to untangle the kite strings. Dad sat under the umbrage of trees, watching us amiably. I should have known something was going to happen-it was all too perfect. _

_Mom chased us into a deeper part of the park. Haruki and I were squealing gleefully as we ran deeper in. In a matter of twenty-six seconds, Mom snatched both of us and squeezed us in her arms. We squirmed to be liberated, but it was in vain and we liked it. I felt something uncanny in the air, not exactly something scary, but more like something was watching us._

"_It's nothing," four-year old Haruki assured me, reading my mind. He was a mere two minutes older than me, but was much smarter than me. Mom put us down and gave us four seconds to run away from her again. However, this time she chased us, something was chasing her. Haruki and I turned around in sync when we heard her shriek. Something invisible had Mom in its hands, lifting her from the ground. Dad hastily took off after her as Mom approached us. I dropped to the ground, covering my head, and that's when I heard Haruki scream my name. When I looked up, Mom and Haruki were being carried away by something neither Dad nor I could see-we felt hopeless._

_I ran after both of them, reaching my hand out. Haruki extended his hand to me as Mom hugged his waist, with tears in his eyes. That's when I decided to jump towards them-but, I missed their hands by an inch. I fell in the lake with a big splash, frantically trying to swim to the top. It could have been the panic and lack of oxygen that made me drown. Stupid me, I opened my mouth to shout for help, filling up my lungs with lake water. When I hit the surface for two seconds, I saw Mom and Haruki vaporize, leaving a trail of aerial distortion. I sank back down to the seven- foot deep lake, flailing around until Dad jumped it and brought me up to the surface. _

"_Troops! Emergency in Melinda Park!" he yelled into his walkie talkie right before I passed out. _

They were never found.

'

Friday morning, at exactly 5:14 AM, Dad comes home. I hear him enter my room, plant a kiss on my forehead and then leaves. Six hours later, I'm out of my room and sitting on the stool by the kitchen, grimacing at the okayu and miso soup. Dad sits on the stool next to me, still wearing his commander uniform.

"Ohayou gozaimasu*," Dad says with a pat on my shoulder. He appears twenty years older than he should look-he's actually forty-three.

"Morning. You know I did stock on waffles and French toast in the freezer," I say in English to force him to speak English. Dad can speak perfect English, but chooses to speak Japanese when he's here. I use the chopsticks to play with the okayu, then put it to my mouth, letting some of it fall from my grasp. My chopstick skills aren't good at all.

"We're in Japan. We eat Japanese food, not American food," he harshly retorts. "What happened to the ramen I stocked up on a couple months ago?"

"They spoiled."

"They spoiled because you left them there untouched."

"I prefer spaghetti and meatballs. I can't eat ramen every day."

He sighs exasperatedly, rubbing his temple and smoothing out his wrinkles. "How's school?"

My head jerks away from the hotness of the miso soup on my tongue. "It's fine. We finished a few days ago."

"And your friends?"

I snort. "Fine."

"You're fitting in well?"

"No Dad_. I'm not_. I hate this school and the people in it."

"It's the Japanese way to-"

"You didn't even care about the damn Japanese way when we were in California."

"Mizuki, watch your tongue," he warns with his chopsticks pointed at me. His nostrils flare furiously. "I won't tolerate such disrespect from my daughter."

With my head turned away from him, I roll my eyes and stuff another chopstick-full of rice into my mouth, which is still recovering from the soup. He wanted me to move "to the land of my forefathers and become enriched with my ancestors' culture" after the Mom and Haruki incident.

I remember the cruise I'm going on tomorrow. "Hey Dad, can I go on a cruise with my clas-friends of mine?"

I can feel him smiling weakly. "Sure, that's great. Are you sure you'll be okay? You don't like being in the water, so why now?"

"I know what you're going to say, but there's a chance Haruki will be on it."

He slams his chopsticks down, snapping them into halves and losing whatever remained of his coolness.

"Ah! I send you to therapy, I exceed the amount of minutes I have to talk to you for you to move on. You so stubborn-you never want to listen to anything anyone tells you."

Dad gets off the stool, kicks it, but not hard enough for it to fly across the room, and storms out the door with a huge slam. I feel like crying but at the same time, I don't want to now-I've shed enough tears over my family.

After showering and slipping into a long, tangerine dress, I call a cab to take me to Lalaport Tokyo Bay. I leisurely spend the most unimportant six and a half hours of my life shopping for clothes and snacking on good old fashion Doritos. As I store-hop, I glance at the several missing posters that I put up a year ago:

_The young boy and the female adult-MISSING. $20,000 REWARD_ IF FOUND (American currency). _PLEASE CONTACT 718-843-9067 IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION!_

My cellphones buzzes and sings a melancholic tune in my pocket. I answer the phone and lean on the poster.

"Hello?"

"Seven o' clock tomorrow we board and then we return to Tokyo around eleven in the morning," Ana's shrilly voice rings in my ears, which means she is excited about something. "The ship is called Sakura no Ami. Be there or be square!"

Click. She hangs up.

***Good morning**


	3. So Long Tokyo!

At nine o' clock on the dot, I arrive home, dropping the bags of clothes and shoes by the sofa. I head down the smooth, wooden staircase to the den and see a weary-eyed Dad watching the news on our widescreen TV, lounging on the loveseat. He glances at me, waves, and then continues to watch TV. Reluctantly I plop on the loveseat next to him and lean on his shoulder.

Silently, Dad gets up, goes digging in the antique chest he put by the TV, and takes out a Monopoly board. Before I know it, I'm robbing Dad of his money every time he lands on one of my properties. He parades around the Monopoly Board, singing songs that his men sing while on duty, every time I land on one of his hotels. Eventually, he collapses from pure exhaustion on the Monopoly Board, and I do too soon after.

I wake up in my own drool, still on the board. It's two-thirty and will take a while for me to get cleaned up, pack up for one night on a damn cruise, and get to the docks. Dad comes downstairs in a extra-large T-shirt and underpants holding a bowl of steaming dumplings and seaweed on a tray.

"Kinda was craving mozzarella sticks," I complain sarcastically when I sit up and he puts the tray in my lap.

"Makes you strong," he groggily says, going back upstairs probably to read a book. I force down the dumplings, hop in the shower, and come out wearing black denim capris and a yellow blouse with lace décor along the sides. Who's going to look good for when they find their brother? Me.

"Mizuki, come here."

I come out of the bedroom with half of my hair frizzy. "What?"

"I have to leave now." Dad's wearing his commander uniform, ready to take leave as soon as possible. "Sorry, honey. Have fun tonight, okay?"

He hugs me tightly and whispers, "I love you."

"Love you too," I reply nonchalantly, pulling away from him. His eyes fall to his shoes as he leaves the house. I go back to my room and pack up my pink pajamas, clothes for tomorrow morning, and the other essentials needed for an overnight stay.

"Don't worry Haruki, I'm gonna find you," I assure him in the photo in my room. "Then we're gonna get Mom back and move back to California and be a family again."

'

Sakura no Ami is a relatively small cruise ship. Four years ago, I went on a Carnival Cruise to the Virgin Islands and that ship was freakin' ginormous. Nonetheless, Daichi's ship is generously decorated. I move up in the line rapidly, which is good. The acne-faced clerk requests my ticket.

"1309 is your room number," he says robotically. I take out a picture of four-year old Haruki wallet size to show him. He peers closely, giving me maximum view of his warts and zits, then shakes his head. Following the line up the ramp, I enter the bottom of the ship.

My room is smaller than expected. There's nothing but a bed, a tiny TV, bathroom, and a circular window that I can peer out of and see the ocean-which I don't want to see. I slide my flats off and throw my knapsack on the shells-themed carpet which I'll admit, is pretty. Emptily, I sigh and fall on the bed, trying to soothe my hydrophobia. It'll all be worth it when I find Haruki. I can picture the reunion now-it'll be like the movies on Lifetime.

The horn blares, making me shriek like a banshee.

"Ugh, I hate this," I groan, letting my head fall on the pillow again. There's obnoxious knocking at my door.

_"Open up!"_

I get up and open the door.

"You made it!" Sakura yells excitedly, giving me a quick hug.

"Howdy."

"Did you explore the ship yet? Oh my God, there's a spa upstairs, a library for you since you're into those nerdy things, and a giant pool on the fourth floor. You gotta check this place out, get outta of this room!"

"Deep breath now. I'll explore the ship later."

At least Sakura's the only one who actually gives a damn that I'm here. She was the first person to talk to me when I moved from America and she got me into The Clique…damn her soul.

I wait for her to enter elevator and then I stroll into the hallway. The carpet is a sea green with the same shells in my room and everyone else's, but the sides of the hallway are brass-colored marble. Something catches my eye and brings me to a screeching halt.

A door. The black, archway shaped door stands out like a hobo at a five-star restaurant in New York. It has the numbers "1313" written in red-I wonder who got the special room?

"Miss, do you need some help?" a young butler from behind me watches me peculiarly.

"No, not really. I just wanted to know who owns-"

Tousled hair, pseudo-Japanese face, and his equal height-this has to be…Haruki. This is-for real! I found him after all these years!

"Haruki!" I tackle my long-lost twin, shouting gleefully. "I'm so glad you're okay, and alive, ohmygod."

"Get off before I call security!" he shouts, trying to shake my grip off him. I release my arms, keeping balance since the ship is slightly rocking back and forth, and scrutinize my slick hands covered with hair gel. His hair is past his ear and he has this certain unkemptness about his face-Haruki would never look like that. Haruki's hair is much shorter and his face is like mine.

"Miss?"

Embarrassed and ashamed, I sprint up to the twelfth floor where the special guests, aka The Clique and the rich, are allowed. I'm gonna give those douchebags a piece of my mind-for making me think that Haruki would be here waiting for me. How dare they?

They have no fucking right.

When I shove open the door, The Clique are lounging on comfy sofas, listening to the latest Korean popstar. Their astonishment to see me pissed off is not subtle.

"Mizuki, what's going on?" Sakura asks innocently with Daichi on her lap, gawking at me with befuddlement.

" '_Mizuki, what's going on?_'" I mock with my hands on my hips. "What's going on with you guys? How is everybody?"

Ren sees that if I had a gun on me, I would massacre them all, and stands up from the couch and approaches me.

"Easy Mizuki, easy," he puts his hands on my shoulders. My muscles and I send his jock arms flying. Okay, his arms didn't fly back 'cause I'm not that strong, but he removed them when I hit him.

"Get off me!"

"What's your problem?" Sakura asks exasperatedly, annoyed that I dare hit the God of Japanese-American Sexiness.

"He's not here."

"Who?"

"My brother, Haruki! You said that-"

"Yeah, yeah don't remind me," Sakura rolls her eyes, then sighs. "Look, I said that so you can come with us, since you always want to sit at home and mope around about your fucked up family. For once, I wanted you to hang out with us and have fun. I mean, come on Mizuki-it's been years since you've seen him. Let him fricken' go already."

It takes all of my strength to prevent me from strangling her. She knows how serious I am about Haruki and my mom and the fact she took advantage of it-is plain bitchy. And now she's sounding like my dad.

"Damn Sakura, why you gotta be so cold?" Daichi shakes his head and gives her a shameful look, but I know he's just being an ass.

"Not cool," Emiko says nonchalantly.

"Guys, shut up," Ren shushes them, sympathetic for me. But I really don't care-I can't take this anymore.

"I can't do this anymore," I utter apathetically. Everyone gives me a confused gaze. "I can't pretend to be friends with a bunch of assholes who care about themselves. I _hate _all you people!"

It's a Kodak moment-The Clique, for once in their life, gawk at me as if I have four heads emerging from my neck. I storm out of the room and down the stairwell. _Use stairs in case of an emergency_-well this is an emergency.

When I get to my room, I scream into my pillow for a couple of minutes, tear up a little, then realize that there's no use crying over a bunch of self-absorbed bitches. I want to jump ship, but then I'd die. I wish I had the family that I had years ago, with Haruki, Mom, and Dad-everything would be peachy perfect. But no, life has to be a fucking bitch and fuck you in the ass all the damn time.

Maybe if I keep my face in this pillow, I could get oxygen cut off and then die while napping.

My head feels heavy when I wake up. Did I die…? No, I didn't-damn. I'm still on this Godforsaken piece of metal that won't stay still. I go into the bathroom to rinse my face. There is a blood-curdling scream coming from the upper floor.

More screams erupt from the upper floors. Must some big part upstairs that The Clique is hosting. I grip the sides of the sink as the bathroom tilts to the left like a rising seesaw. What's going on?

This is why I hate being on ships.

I slip on my flats and open the door to the hallway. Not a single light lights the hallway. It's pitch black as I step out and lean on the right side of the hallway. When I get a couple of feet away from my room, a light flickers behind me.

"Excuse me miss," the man behind me says. I turn and recognize the butler I attacked earlier. I apologize again and explain my mistake in thinking he was my long-lost twin brother.

"When you put it like that, I understand. I'm sure you'll find him."

"What happened?"

"Didn't you hear the announcement an hour ago? All passengers are to stay in their rooms until told otherwise."

"Er, no. I know people that are upstairs and I need to get them. They have my phone," I lie. He scratches the back of his gel-swamped hair.

"Fine, take a candle," he reluctantly believes me, handing me a candle holder. He uses his candle to light mine. As we skulk down the hall, hearing even more wailing and things crashing, we come across the black door I saw earlier.

"Why did you stop?" he asks.

"What's so special about this room?" I point at the now opened black door. There is nothing but more blackness in the cracked opening.

"What room?"

"This one, with the black door."

"Miss, we have to get to the lido deck. _There is no black door_."

"Huh." I suppress my curiosity and proceed down the black hallway. We finally reach the staircase, which is also dark so it's hard to walk up. The butler knows when we make it up to the top floor and pushes open the door for me. I wince as soon as I take a step out; the smell of wet carpet hits us in the face.

I endeavor to open the frosted glass sliding doors, but they stay shut tight. I take notice of the beeping device by them, probably the way to open the doors in an emergency. Water seeps from under the door and soaks my flats.

"Hey, can you open this up?" I ask the butler as put my hands on the door handle, ready to open it when he punches in the code. Ten seconds pass without a sound.

"Hello?"

He's gone. On the floor, two pairs of yellow eyes stare at me with twitchy bodies. One of them jumps on me and latches onto my arm.

"Get the hell off!" I yell as I toss it towards the sliding doors. It slams through the glass and vanishes, creating an opening for me. I step outside and immediately slip on the overflowing water.

Powerful waves slam into the ship, rocking the deck. Cans, bottles, decorations and other shit fly in the air from the upper level of the deck. As I regain my balance, the guests run past me and try squeezing into the broken opening I made, shouting like madmen. Other people are simply slipping off the edge of the rails and plummeting to their deaths. Black midgets with yellow eyes swarm the lido deck, attacking the terrified people.

What did I get myself in to?

I spot Ren, Sakura, and Daichi holding onto the deck as if that's going to prevent them for falling off. I stagger over to them and get down on the floor. It's a shame they _haven't_ died.

"Mizuki! We thought you were gone," Sakura exclaims with tears rolling off her face. The raging wind helps the waves push more people off the boat.

"You okay?" Ren asks as he slams his hand on mine to keep me pinned. I nod, feeling uncomfortable with the water spilling on the deck.

"We were all partying up here until they made an announcement about a blackout. All of sudden, creepy-ass midgets came out of nowhere," Sakura explains frantically. We all scream as a heavy tilt slides us towards the metal railings. Everyone hugs the wet railings as a wave splashes our faces.

"I don't wanna die Ren," whines Sakura tearfully, as if she's the only one who thinks this. "I don't wanna go like Ana and Sakura."

Another wave slams into the right side of the boat. More than ever, the boat furiously leans over to the left. I watch in horror as Daichi loses his grip and flops over the railing howling.

"Daichi!" Sakura shrieks. Abruptly, we are shoved off the deck by another wave. Less than nimbly, we latch onto the slippery railings and dangle over the ferocious waters.

"_No!"_ I cry out. I don't want to die before finding my brother and my mom. I have a whole life ahead of me that I need to carry out.

Sakura's screaming interrupts my panicked thoughts. Ren doesn't scream, he just concernedly gazes down at the rough waters. Something down there is glowing. Others fall over us, along with black midgets and drop into the ocean. God, I feel like vomiting.

Ren and I don't hear Sakura's high pitched screams anymore, which means-

"Hang on tight!" Ren shouts with bulging Asian eyes.

"We can't fall, we can't. We can't fall tonight," I whisper to myself as the ship tilts further. Numerous black midgets topple over, barely missing us. My hands are starting to lose their strength.

"Mizuki we have to let go!"

"There's no way I'm-aaaaagh!"

Almost at the same time, Ren and I let go. Like crashing planes, we plummet to the ocean with a big _sploosh_. With my eyes open, I see countless bodies and creepy sunny eyes floating around in a red light. A bright red orb illuminates the ocean, pulling me towards it. I open my mouth to scream, but instead water rushes into my lungs. Frantically, I kick my arms and legs in a pathetic attempt to swim away. I travel to the orb faster.

I'm sorry Mom. You too, Haruki…and Dad. I wish he hadn't gone to that park, didn't move to Tokyo, didn't meet The Clique, and didn't go on this cruise. How can anyone die in damn peace with this many regrets?

**I could have finished this a long time ago, but my summer class wants to be difficult :/ Oh well, the next story is coming soon-please review. Thaaaanks. Oh an remember, if you want the next story-author watch list thing NOT story alert.**


End file.
